<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Karasunos Maid Coffee! by ChiwiChan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650738">Welcome to Karasunos Maid Coffee!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiwiChan/pseuds/ChiwiChan'>ChiwiChan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blushing, Crushes, First Kiss, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kageyama in a Maid outfit, Karasuno, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Maid Coffe, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oikage Day, Oikage Day 2021, Oikawa Tooru in Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and, because it's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiwiChan/pseuds/ChiwiChan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa heard about Karasunos Maid Coffee at their festival. Of course, he pays them a visit, dragging Iwaizumi with him. Both are surprised when they see familiar faces working as maids.</p><p>Or Oikawa falls deeply in love with Kageyama as he wears a Maid outfit</p><p>Happy OiKage Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to Karasunos Maid Coffee!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on Iwa-chan, hurry up a bit”</p><p>“Shut up Trashykawa, you dragged me here. What are we doing here anyway?”</p><p>“I already told you three times; you are not listening! Karasuno is having some festival and I heard they have a maid coffee too”</p><p>“Aha, and why are we here?”</p><p>“Iwa-chan! Because of the maids of course! And now hurry, I don’t want any of the volleyball players to see us here”</p><p>“Yeah yeah”</p><p>“Look! There it is!”</p><p>The two Seijou players walked to the door the large sign with ´Maid Coffee´ pointed to, only to be surprised by a very familiar face.</p><p>“Ahahahaha am I seeing that right? Pfff Sawamura what are you doing in a maid dress? Hahaha- OW!”</p><p>“Stop laughing so stupid, that’s why no one likes you. I am very sorry for his behavior Sawamura”</p><p>“Oh no, it’s fine! I’ve seen all kinds of reactions already”</p><p>“So uhm…why are you wearing a dress?”</p><p>“The volleyball club had to come up with an idea for the festival that didn’t involve volleyball. It was Hinata's suggestion to do that. The girl’s volleyball team helped us with the costumes”</p><p>“Sounds interesting”</p><p>“Wait so all of you are wearing dresses?”, Oikawa asked still trying to hold his laughter back</p><p>“Not quite, only those who a serving the people since we didn’t have that much budget to spend”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, let’s go in! It’s definitely not what I came for but I am sure it’s worth seeing”</p><p>“You really are a crappy guy”</p><p>“HEY”</p><p>“Alright, so a table for two. You guys are lucky that we have one free right now, we’ve been busy the whole day”</p><p>“That doesn’t surprise me, the girls surely wanted to see you in a dress”</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Someone will take your orders soon so please be patient”, Daichi lead them to their table</p><p>“Ok, thank you”</p><p>“Say Iwa-chan, who do you think is wearing a dress?”</p><p>“Well since I can see some of them at the counter not wearing one that would leave…their libero, the baldy, their number #7 as well as their number #12 and…Kageyama”</p><p>“Pffff whaaat? You think Tobio, <em>my Tobio</em>, would wear a dress?”</p><p>“Your Tobio? I didn’t know you like him”</p><p>“Wha- no way I meant my kouhai of course! Are you stupid?”</p><p>“Don’t call me stupid. And yes, I think he wears one, or can you see him at the register?”</p><p>“No, that doesn’t mean he-“</p><p>The door of the backroom was suddenly swung open by a very stressed Kageyama, in fact wearing a maid outfit. Oikawa froze in his seat totally focused on the younger setter. He was carrying a tray. He put it on the counter and the smaller orange-haired boy filled it with drinks. Oikawa wasn’t sure if he could carry all of them at once, but when he did, he looked incredible gracefully. A little bit too graceful for Oikawa's liking. He was walking from table to table until his tray was completely empty. Oikawa noticed that the usually monotonous looking boy had an expression of embarrassment on his face, as well as a visible blush on his cheeks.</p><p>“Kageyama, table 19 wants to order”, shouted the mom of the group from the counter</p><p>“O-Okay”, Kageyama stuffed his hands in his side pockets and pulled out a small note and a pen after he brought the tray back. He wandered to table 19 while writing something on the note. After he finished scribbling whatever down, he bowed without even looking at his customers</p><p>“W-Welcome to the volleyball maid coffee, what would you like to o-“, when he straightened his back the ravenette noticed who was sitting in front of him. Iwaizumi with a warm smile and Oikawa with a…shocked expression? Kageyama's face turned even redder than before, he tried to finish his sentence but there was not a single word coming out of him.</p><p>“Hey Kageyama, I hope we aren’t disturbing you during your work”</p><p>“N-No, of course not. Everyone is welcome to our uhm m-maid coffee”, Kageyama tried to sound as nice as possible, remembering the advice Suga gave him in the morning before their shop opened</p><p>“Well then, I would like an Americano and Oikawa…”</p><p>Seijous team captain was still in a shocked state, not even noticing that they were talking about him. His eyes were still piercing Kageyama until Iwaizumi elbowed him in his side.</p><p>“OW!”</p><p>“You are drooling”</p><p>“Wha- I am not shut up!”</p><p>“Sure, now tell Kageyama what you want”</p><p>“A ring”</p><p>“What?”, the blushing boy wasn’t quite sure if he heard the older right</p><p>“Huh?”, Oikawa was surprised by Kageyamas reaction, totally oblivious to what he just said to receive this kind of reaction</p><p>“Did you say a ring?”</p><p>“N-No I did not! Clean your ears Iwa-chan! I said I want a uhm…Café Latte”</p><p>“O-Okay an Americano and a Café Latte”, Kageyama turned away from his senpais already embarrassed enough when he felt a tight grip on his wrist. Before he could react, he was turned around by the hand that was grabbing his wrist</p><p>“Wha-“, Tobio finally saw who that person was who grabbed him (brutally) by his wrist)</p><p>“A-Ah”, was all Oikawa said, surprised by his own movement</p><p>“What are you doing dumbass?”, Iwaizumi was already fed up with Oikawa's shit, did he really have to embarrass him everywhere they were going?</p><p>“I-I…”, he let go of Tobios wrist and looked him dead in the eyes, “A glass of water…that’s what I forgot, sorry”</p><p>The young boy nodded and added it to their list. He turned around and in a blink of an eye disappeared behind the counter</p><p>“Hey Kageyama why is your face so red?”, a loud voice from a certain decoy echoed through the whole room before his face was grabbed by the called-out setter.</p><p>“Shut up and work”</p><p>Meanwhile, Iwaizumi cleared his throat to get his best friends attention</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“What? I should be the one asking, what the hell was that?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean”</p><p>“Don’t play dumb, first you stare very obviously at Kageyama then you said you wanted a ring from him and to make matters worse you grabbed him by his wrist like a total psycho trying to kidnap him…what kind of demon possessed you? Do you hate him that much that you had to humiliate him in front of his teammates?”</p><p>“Ok hold on! What are you accusing me of? First of all, I wasn’t staring, second, I never said anything about a ring and third, I was the one being humiliated, wasn’t I?“</p><p>“I don’t care, don’t treat him like that because you hate him”</p><p>“N-No! I mean I don’t…hate him”, his voice was very silent at the end of the sentence</p><p>“Then why did you do all of that to <em>your</em> Tobio?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know ok? My brain wasn’t working-“</p><p>“That’s nothing new”</p><p>“-but my body was moving by itself”</p><p>“That sounds like some cheap excuse from a romance anime”</p><p>“What do you mean by that?”</p><p>“I mean…that you Tooru Oikawa…like Kageyama”</p><p>“Didn’t you just accuse me of hating him?”</p><p>“Changed my mind, just like you did with him”</p><p>“I never agreed to what you said”</p><p>“You didn’t deny it either”</p><p>“Well then let me make it clear”</p><p>“Go ahead”</p><p>“I, Tooru Oikawa, do not like-“</p><p>“H-Here are your drinks”</p><p>Oikawa's face flushed in a deep red, he didn’t notice that Tobio was standing there, how much did he hear of their conversation?</p><p>“Thank you Kageyama”, Iwaizumi took his drink while Oikawa continued to stare at his kouhai until he received another elbow</p><p>“T-Thank you T-Tobio-chan”, he held his drinks for a while until Iwaizumi told him he can put them on the table. Kageyama was already heading back to the counter when Oikawa found his voice again</p><p>“T-Tobio!”, the boy turned around</p><p>“Y-Yes?”</p><p>“Come here”, only now Oikawa sounded like the normal, demanding version of himself. Of course, the smaller did as he was told</p><p>“C-Can I help you?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Ok, and how?”</p><p>“Go ou- uhm I mean what desserts do you have?”</p><p>“We have cakes. Strawberry, chocolate-”</p><p>“Ok, then surprise me with one. Chose which one you like the best”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me, go and chose one! Better be a good one otherwise I will complain to your captain”</p><p>Kageyama turned his head to Seijous ace who just shook his head disapprovingly</p><p>“O-Okay”, the younger disappeared again without noticing Oikawa's eyes staring at every single movement his kouhai was doing</p><p>“Sweet”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I-I meant the coffee!”</p><p>“Huh…so you like him?”</p><p>“Can’t hear you”, Oikawa had his hands over his ears like a kid not listening to his mother</p><p>“Why don’t you just ask him to spend some time with you? I mean you nearly asked him out before so I doubt it would be a problem”</p><p>“That was an accident”</p><p>“Then do it on purpose now!”</p><p>“And how do you think I should do that? Tobio hates me”</p><p>“Of course he does you are an awful senpai plus you tried to hit him once”</p><p>“Iwa-chan, you are supposed to cheer me up and say something encouraging”</p><p>“I wasn’t finished though. You are an awful senpai, however, I don’t think he really hates you. He hates the way you act like a child when it comes to volleyball”</p><p>“Are you talking for him or for yourself?”</p><p>“Both. Anyway, he still admires you which makes it hard for him to hate you completely. You have to win his trust before you can ask him out. That’s why you should spend some time with him”</p><p>“You mean like a date?”</p><p>“Yeah, like that. Just don’t tell him it is one, he will only freak out and then you will never be able to win his love”</p><p>“Wha- really?”, the setter balled his hand to a fist, “Ok, I will do my best to win Tobio-chans trust. He will fall deeply in love with me, asking himself how he could ever live without me again. Then we will move in together and I will propose to him, of course he will say yes and we are getting married and live happily ever after”</p><p>“Disgusting”</p><p>“Iwa-chan don’t be cruel otherwise I won’t invite you to my wedding”</p><p>“You are getting married Oikawa-san?”</p><p>“WHAAA”, Oikawa nearly smashed his glass of water but luckily Kageyama caught it before it reached the edge of the table</p><p>“Here, and congratulations”, he placed the water with a piece of coconut cake on the table while Iwaizumi tried his best to hold back his laughter</p><p>“N-NO I mean I am not getting married I-“</p><p>“He was just talking about his fantasies again like he always does”</p><p>“Iwa-chan!”</p><p>“You have a colorful fantasy Oikawa-san”</p><p>“Not you too Tobio-chan! Don’t be like Iwa-chan”</p><p>“I didn’t mean that in a bad way”</p><p>“O-Of course you didn’t haha. See Iwa-chan, Tobio is a very nice person not like you”</p><p>Kageyama blushed at the compliment while Iwaizumi started to laugh again</p><p>“Sorry for nearly breaking the glass Tobio-chan, let’s just give Iwa-chan the fault”</p><p>“I-It’s fine, as long as it didn’t break”</p><p>“Stop flirting Bakageyama, you have to work!”, shouted Hinata at the counter</p><p>“S-Shut up b-boke! I am working!”, he turned his head back to Oikawa and Iwaizumi, “I am sorry I have to go”</p><p>“It’s fine, have fun”</p><p>“Thanks”</p><p>Kageyama was ready to leave when Oikawa distracted him again</p><p>“T-Tobio”</p><p>“W-What?”, Oikawa just noticed how red his former teammate's face was which made him even more nervous</p><p>“T-Thanks for the cake”</p><p>“I hope you like it”</p><p>“I am sure I will since it’s you who chose it”, for the first time in their conversation Oikawa managed to sound confident</p><p>Tobio nodded with his even redder face before he ran back to the other volleyballers</p><p>“Suga-san I think we shouldn’t send Kageyama to table 19, he always looks so red when he comes back”, Hinata declared</p><p>“B-Boke”, and with that Kageyama hit his nest friend’s head</p><p>“You have a weird way of flirting”, said Seijous ace</p><p>“I tried my best ok?!”</p><p>“It seems like it worked for some reason”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You will see, don’t worry. Now eat the cake that <em>your</em> Tobio chose for you”</p><p>“F-Fine”, Oikawa was still blushing but the cake was very good, the perfect choice between sweet and refreshing. And Oikawa liked sweet things, just like Tobio.</p>
<hr/><p>After a lot of talking, Oikawa and Iwaizumi decided to pay since Kageyama was busy serving the other customers. Before they left Iwaizumi talked to Daichi and asked him something but Oikawa didn’t hear what it was about. They said goodbye to the team, especially to Tobio, and looked at the rest of the festival.</p><p>“Let’s go home”, Oikawa suggested</p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p>“8 pm. They closed everything already”</p><p>“Then I can go home”</p><p>“Yeah, let’s go”</p><p>“No”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You stay here”</p><p>“Hah? Why?”</p><p>“Because I said so, sit down on the stairs and wait”</p><p>“For what? I thought you wanted to go home?”</p><p>“I am going home, but you will wait here”</p><p>“Why should I? I want to go home too you know?”</p><p>“I don’t care just stay here for 15 minutes”</p><p>“Can I go home then?”</p><p>“Yeah, although you will not want to”</p><p>“Iwa-chan what-“</p><p>“Bye”</p><p>
  <em>He really left. What the hell? Why am I even listening to him? I never listen to anyone! Except for mom sometimes and the coach of course. Ahhh what should I do? He is probably making fun of me and waiting behind a bush or something! I am going home!</em>
</p><p>Oikawa turned around to look at the backdoor of the school one last time. He took his phone out and looked at the time.</p><p>20:03</p><p>12 more minutes wouldn’t kill him, would they? Maybe there was a surprise waiting for him. Oikawa loved surprises just as much as he liked sweet things.</p><p>And so, he waited for another 12 minutes, his head resting on his arms that were laying on top of his knees. He was sleepy already and his eyes were only half-open. Suddenly the door behind him opened and Oikawa was wide awake</p><p>“O-Oikawa-san? Why are you still here? Did you forget something?”</p><p>That was what Iwaizumi made him wait for? Oikawa felt his heart race when the younger boy looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer</p><p>“N-No”</p><p>“Then what are you doing here and where is Iwaizumi-san?”</p><p>“He went home”</p><p>“And you?”</p><p>“I…”</p><p>Oikawa stood up to look Kageyama in the eyes suddenly his body moved on his own without finishing his sentence. He moved forward until there were less than a few centimeters between the two setters. The brown-haired closed the distance between them by laying his lips on the smaller ones. Kageyama's eyes were wide opened from the sudden action but he didn’t pull away. It took him a few seconds before he finally kissed back. Oikawa's right hand was resting on Tobios cheek while the left hand was holding his shoulder. Kageyamas hands were tugged on Oikawa's shirt. The kiss felt like an eternity to both of them but they eventually parted as they ran out of air.</p><p>
  <em>Shit! I wasn’t planning on doing that! Iwa-chan told me to first win his trust back! My plan was a total failure, I just skipped 5 steps at once!</em>
</p><p>“O-Oikawa-san”</p><p>“Y-Yes”</p><p>“I think I…like you”</p><p>“R-Really?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah”</p><p>“T-That’s…AWESOME! Tobio-chan I like you too!”</p><p>“Thought so”</p><p>“Was it that obvious”</p><p>“Not really I mean Hinata told me that it looked like it”</p><p>“Iwa-chan also told me that you might like me but not in that way”</p><p>“But I do! I mean like you in…that way”</p><p>“I know”, Oikawa patted Kageyamas head, “Than be my boyfriend Tobio-chan!”</p><p>“I would…love to”</p><p>They smiled and kissed again. Oikawa also brought Kageyama home, on their way they were still talking a lot about Tobios work today</p><p>“Oikawa-san, what was that about the marriage earlier?”</p><p>“Wha- n-nothing Tobio-chan, don’t worry”</p><p>“Then I will ask Iwaizumi-san about it”</p><p>“NO, don’t ask Iwa-chan!”</p><p>“Ok, but then tell me”</p><p>“F-Fine”</p><p> </p><p>And they lived happily ever after, just like in Oikawa's fantasy.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy OiKage day to everyone with an immaculate taste! I was waiting for this day for a month now and I am so excited to see all of the OiKage art and stories &gt; &lt; Anyway, to celebrate this wonderful day I will upload another FF later. Have a great day and don’t miss the other FF, all I can say is: Takeru celebrates today too : )</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>